


Halloween Party

by AmeliaDogwood



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Gabriel, Established Relationship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hangover, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nicknames, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Other, Party, Sort Of, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), gabriel has a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDogwood/pseuds/AmeliaDogwood
Summary: Beelzebub thinks Gabriel needs to loosen up more so they drag him along to a Halloween party. And get him drunk. And kinda regret it.





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).

> Hopefully you like this, Kameiko! I had fun writing it :)

Gabriel really wasn't sure what to think when he got the note. They had been having business meeting since even before the failed apocalypse but it had become more regular lately. Nether one of them knew what they where doing at this point and as such their business meetings had slowly turned more social. One might even call them dates if one wanted to admit how much of a hypocrite they really where. But it had still always been just them. Not that they where necessarily trying to hide their meetings but it wasn't like it was something they drew attention to ether. Which is why it was odd when Beelzebub sent him a note asking him to a Halloween party.

Now, contrary to popular belief God really doesn't give a shit what holidays you celebrate as long as they don't go into extremes like ritual sacrifice or something. That said, Gabriel didn't normally partake in any human holidays even when he was on Earth. They generally included stuff like eating and drinking and dancing all things that, by default, he didn't do. But if they had invited him then he supposed it would be rued to say no. At least this was a holiday he had a base understanding of how they celebrated. It involved dressing up and... spooky things? Base understanding might be generous but it was more of an understanding than he had of say, how humans actually went about celebrating Easter for instance.

The note hadn't said otherwise so he assumed they still intended to meet at their regular place which was what they had referred to as a “dive bar”. Now Gabriel didn't drink, same as he didn't eat, but Beelzebub did and somewhere where they could not have to worry about not getting food and where they could discreetly finish any drink that he ordered was the place that ended up causing the least number of questionable looks from the humans.

“You're late,” they said as they sat at the usual table. “You're alwayzz late.”

“If I'm always late why do you keep showing up so early?” he countered as he took at seat across from them.

“Becauzze apparently _I'm_ the professional one here,” they said rolling their eyes.

“So, what's this thing you invited me to?”

“You zzay 'invite' like it'zz optional,” they said giving him a long look.

Gabriel wasn't entirely sure how he should respond to that. Should he be angry? Annoyed? Turned on? He really wasn't quite sure. “Fine, what is this thing we're going to?” he said with as little emotion as possible as to cover up whatever he did feel if it was indeed the wrong answer. “That better?”

“Much,” they said approvingly. “It'z a coztume party. People drezz up to look like other things-”

“Yes, I know what a costume is, Beez,” he said rolling his eyes.

They slammed their drink down and glared at them with a look that could probably literally kill if they wanted it to. “Don't interrupt me and don't call me 'Beez',” they said in a voice that was simultaneously quiet enough to barely be heard and yet with enough fours and venom behind it that it was impossible to not understand what they where saying.

He gulped. “Sorry,” he squeaked as he sat as far back on his chair as he could just to get an extra inch away from them.

“Now,” they said suddenly looking as calm as ever. “Where waz I? Ah, yes, so, a coztume party is where people drezz up az other thingz,” they explained. “However demons like it becauze we can dress up lezz. Maybe put on some fun cloths but no having to work to cover anything up.”

Gabriel considered this for a moment and decided that it did make sense. It also gave credence to humans who say that real demons and whatnot go running around on that day. That did leave one question though. “So why are you bringing me?” he asked careful to not say 'invite' again.

“Becauzze you've got a stick up your azz and need to loosen up zzome zo I'm helping.”

He was about to argue that but they looked at him and raised an eyebrow that made him think better of it. “Alright,” he said instead. “Then I presume I'll need a costume?”

“You presume correctly, for once,” they said as they snapped their fingers to pay the bill in full before walking out and motioning for him to follow.

Somewhat intrigued at this point Gabriel followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon after he found himself being lead into what Beelzebub had insisted was a 'costume store'.

“Now, you agree that I have more experience in this aria, right?” they asked him.

“Um, yes?” he said not sure where this was going.

“Then you should have no problem deferring to my judgment on a cozztume, right?”

“I... am I going to regret this?” he said after a moment.

“Probably, but considering what you would pick out wouldn't be any better you might want to agree just to have someone besides yourself to blame,” they said with a smirk

“Good point,” he said after a moment. “Alright, fine, I'll defer to your judgment.”

“Perfect,” they said grinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Come out here!” they yelled into the dressing room. “We don't have all night!”

Gabriel slowly came out of the dressing room in a bright pink hooded bunny suit complete with large floppy ears hanging from the hood and little fluffy tail.

“Are you sure I don't look stupid?” he asked looking down at himself.

“Of courzze not, you look perfect,” they said with a smirk “Would I lie to you?”

“Yes, of course you would!”

“Exactly, which is why I will also say that is the stupidest outfit I've ever zeen and you will be the laughing ztalk of the party,” they said with a grin that conveyed that they where satisfied with the confusion they had caused the angel.

“Wait, what are you wearing?” he asked once he had somewhat come to his scenes.

“Oh I already have that ready. Don't you worry,” they said with a smirk

The look on their face made Gabriel a bit nervous but he quickly shrugged it off dew to the fact that most things the prince did made him nervous.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The arrived at the house the party was at just after dark.

“I forgot to ask,” he said. “Will there be other demons here?” He knew it was too late to back out now but he wanted to be prepared if this was indeed a demon party.

“You honestly think I would want to be zzeen with you in front of all thozze demons? No, thiz iz a totally human party.”

It was both the most relieved and most insulted he had felt all day. “Oh, good,” he managed to say.

“Now, I have to go change. You go on inzzide. I'll catch up.” It wasn't a suggestion. He figured he should pick his battles though and going into a building was hardly the thing to argue about so he didn't.

It was very loud. And there was far too many people for his liking. And half of them looked like they where already drunk. This had been a horrible idea. He could just leave now, couldn't he? They where still getting dressed anyway. It wasn't like they could drag him back here or anything. But then again, though reluctantly, he had agreed to come...sort of. But it would be rued to sneak out. When had he started to care if he was being rued to a demon? It wasn't like they needed to meet anymore. It had just been nice to have someone to confide in who was just as lost at this point.

_Alright,_ he thought to himself. _I'll give this a try. _

“There you are, didn't think about running out on me, did you?” they said from behind him.

“Of course no-” he cut himself off as he turned around and saw them. It was certainly not what he had expected. At all. They where a lot cleaner then they normally where for starters. And rather than their normal black pants and jacket they had on some that where a light blue that he mentally noted matched their eyes. But the biggest surprise was bright blue and gold butterfly wings that where both attached to the back of the jacket and their wrists so when their arms moved it looked like they where flapping them. They where, for lack of a better word, beautiful. “I thought you said demons liked this holiday because you didn't have to cover things up,” he said once he had finally gotten over his shock.

“I'm a demon price. I'm expected to look like that all the time,” they said simply with the unsaid implication that apparently they didn't want to have to look like a demon all the time. “Why? Don't like the idea that a demon can clean up like thizz?” they said sounding like they where getting angry.

“No, no, not at all,” he said honestly. “I just didn't expect it... you... you look very beautiful,” he admitted.

They gave him a hard look. Not quite a glare but more like they couldn't decide how they wanted to feel about that. “Zzo what? You think I look like trash the rezzt of the time?” they said using anger to cover up anything else they might feel about that.

“No, no, that's not what I said!” he tried to say.

“It's what you meant,” they sneered folding their arms making the wings attached to their wrists flutter.

Was it? He honestly didn't know whether it was better to think of the demon as attractive on a normal day or not.

When he didn't respond for a few minutes they did finally glare. “That'zz what I thought.”

They sounded genuinely upset and he felt a little guilty but he still kept quiet because he couldn't think about the implications otherwise.

“Come on,” they said walking further into the crowd. “You need a drink.” What they seemed to be saying though was that they needed a drink but where still just as determined to make Gabriel party.

“But, I don't drink,” he tried to say but it sounded like a weaker excuse than normal. He supposed that as long as they didn't try and make him eat a little alcohol wouldn't be that bad. It was at least easier to mostly remove from his body than food would be after the fact. And if it would make them happy...

“You do tonight,” they said handing him a plastic cup with a pail yellowish liquid in it.

He took a sip and reflexively spit it out. “That's horrible! People purposefully drink this? Why?”

“Because they like the being drunk part not necessarily the getting drunk part,” they said laughing a little at his display. “Here, try this,” they said taking pity on him and producing out of the air a cup of something warm that smelled like warm spices and something else he couldn't place but assumed that was the alcohol part.

It still seemed like it would be a bit of an acquired taste but this one he actually managed to get down. If he had been outside it would have felt nice in contrast to the cold night but as it was though the drink itself wasn't that bad having something warm where there where this many people packed together was a bit uncomfortable. “This is... better,” he said thoughtfully. “But is there anything... cooler? I know you're probably used to it being hot in Hell or whatever-”

“That's a misconception,” they said. “It's not any hotter than Earth is most of the time.”

“Oh,” he said not sure what else to say since he was trying to figure out at this point if they where offended or not. “Well, I was just saying that it's kinda hot in here so...”

“Try thizz,” the said with a smirk They didn't really care what he drank as long as they could get him to try enough to get him drunk. Really they didn't care if they had to go though every drink they could think of—which was quite a few—as long as it kept him interested which at this point it was.

They handed him something that was a creamy pink coulor and smelled sweet. He had a small sip and looked at the glass quite pleasantly surprised. “This has alcohol in it?” he asked surprised. “It tastes so... fruity?” he still wasn't sure what the flavors really meant but he understood what fruits smelled like so he was going off that. All he knew was this was the most pleasant one he had yet had that night.

They nodded with a small smirk

“What's it called?” he asked taking another sip.

“Strawberry deanery” they said looking quite triumphant that he had taken another sip without being prompted.

“Huh,” he said looking at the cup and soon after finishing the continence. “Can I have another?” it wasn't like more was going to hurt at this point. He had already had mutable kinds of drinks and it wasn't like one more drink was going to make his body any more sullied than it already was now.

They gave a small chuckle and smiled widely. “You can have as much as you want,” they said.

After two drinks they decided to have him try food.

“I told you, Beez, drinks are one thing but I'm not sullying my body further with that,” he said trying hard to focuses which was already beginning to get harder.

“What did I zzay about calling me 'Beez'?” they said glaring.

“...not to?” he said squinting.

“Well you're not entirely stupid yet. Now eat,” the said glaring more and pointing at the table with enough force that it drew their butterfly wing taught.

He looked at the table confused but seemed to have forgotten his earlier argument about it and picked up a small pumpkin shaped marshmallow He slowly put the marshmallow into his mouth. The sugar on the outside was slightly rough but inside was soft and squishy and the whole thing was very sweet. By the time he really realized that he had eaten it he was already picking up another. It didn't really matter at this point.

He did consider stopping after that one though but Beelzebub just handed him another drink and he grabbed another marshmallow without much thought.

After three drinks he started to... attempt to socialize. The fact that he was the only person there not in something scary or sexy and the fact that being a lightweight he was already more drunk than half of the people there certainly didn't help. But it was the fact that he didn't really talk to humans much besides giving divine messages and such. Really the last time he had had a long conversation with a human he was telling a scared, young woman that she was going to have God's baby and that didn't really translate well to general social talk.

And as funny as this all was to Beelzebub they did eventually pull him away and distract him with more marshmallows and drinks to make him stop talking.

And after the fifth drink of the night was the worst thing yet. Gabriel decided to try dancing... it didn't go well. Really with the angel's inability to do so combined with his growing inability to hold himself upright basically meant as soon as he started moving... he landed flat on his back. At this point Beelzebub decided that they where done babysitting him for the night and they had technically successfully gotten him to 'loosen up' as it where though that part they where starting to regret at this point.

“Gabriel! Zzober up!” They said glaring down at him from where he had fallen on the floor.

“No YOU sober up!” he slurred before giggling.

“I am, you idiot!” They yelled now throwing their arms up. “Now zztand up or I'll have to drag you.” Gabriel just giggled more. “What now?” they said rolling their eyes.

“You're buzzing is cute,” he said with a dopey, drunk grin.

“That'zz it,” they said picking him up and throwing him over their shoulder.

“Weeee!” he said as he was lifted off the floor. If they knew he was going to be this much more annoying drunk they wouldn't have pushed so hard for it. Though they tried to find at lest a little joy in the fact that they would now have plenty of blackmail materiel should they ever need it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning—was it the next morning? Gabriel felt like he might discorperat on the spot for how much his head was pounding. It was enough that it made it very hard to concentrate enough to miracle the pain away.

“You're finally up,” he heard Beelzebub say from far closer than he expected them to be.

He finally realized he was in a bed and they where sitting on the edge of it. “What happened?” he asked as his head pounded harder at the sound of his own voice.

“Thizz iz what humanz call a 'hangover'. It'zz what happendzz when your zztupid azz doezzn't zzober up before going to zzleep.”

“Why would humans subject themselves to this?”

“Becauzze being drunk izz worth it apparently,” they said shrugging. They had always been smart enough to sober up so they had never dealt with this specific consequence.

“Hey, Beez, was I really embarrassing last night?” he asked holding his head.

Considering the angel couldn't even think straight enough to heal his own pain at the moment, for once, Beelzebub decided not to comment on the nickname. They also didn't miss the phrasing of the question. He didn't ask if he had embarrassed himself nor had he asked if he had been embarrassing to Beelzebub. Because of this they simply answered, “No more than anyone else at that party.”

He hummed and closed his eyes slightly.

“Here,” they said handing him a cup of coffee. “This should help enough for you to be able to consecrate.”

“You know next time I should probably sober up before I get that drunk,” he said sitting up enough to drink it.

Next time? They certainly weren't expecting him to willingly do this again. They decided it was best not to mention that part though in case it made him change his mind. “I did try and warn you,” they said. “But yes, perhaps I should cut you off earlier... next time."


End file.
